Walk away
by Akari Malfoy
Summary: Cuando un secreto deja de ser un secreto, trae consigo consecuencias. Consecuencias que, en el ámbito amoroso, destrozan lenta y cruelmente... ¿Cómo hará la pequeña pelirroja para sacar todas aquellas emociones que la contienen de su corazón? Songfic, D


_**Walk away from you.**_

**Por Akari Malfoy  
**

Era la hora, debía salir. No estaba lista, no se sentía preparada, el miedo le lamía los talones. Sentía como se ahogaba entre tanta desesperación, nerviosismo. Una embriagante sensación de amargura la invadía cada segundo que pasaba. Pero debía hacerlo. Su corazón le gritaba a gritos que debía, su mente estaba desbordada tras tantos sentimientos. Necesitaba gritarlo, necesitaba que todos los demás la oyeran. Por eso había elegido la situación, por eso había elegido el momento, el lugar, era la oportunidad perfecta. Percibía como su sangre fluía de una manera extremadamente rápida. Nerviosa de nuevo, pero aún así…

Debía hacerlo.

Escuchó su llamado, escuchó su nombre, y antes de salir comenzó a hacerse una auto inspección. Recorrió la habitación buscando algo que la ayudara. Visualizó un gran espejo en el rincón de su derecha. Se dirigió hacia el.

Sus rojizos cabellos se encontraban ondulados de una manera finísima, sus azulados ojos yacían maquillados por tonos oscuros. Sonrió tristemente al encontrar sus pecas en perfecto orden. Su delgada figura estaba cubierta por una hermosa túnica rojiza, fugaz, intensa; poseía solo un débil tirante, era algo corta, más arriba de las rodillas por un lado y por el otro, un poco más larga: caída diagonal. Sus débiles pero sensuales sandalias de un tono similar a su vestido la iluminaban por completo. Sus accesorios, sus hermosos pendientes de plata, su hermosa gargantilla del mismo material y sus brazaletes en combinación le hacían parecer toda una princesa.

Había terminado, y sus pasos inconscientes le hacían avanzar hacia el escenario. Su último año en Hogwarts, había avanzado un año debido a su gran inteligencia, ahora se graduaba con su hermano y sus amigos. Era emocionante… sin embargo, se sentía algo extraña. Decidió tomar un gran respiro y dejar que sus pasos la guiaran hasta su tan esperado propósito.

Vislumbró un piano, y al estudiante Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, que yacía posado en un banco enfrente del gran instrumento. Le sonreía; después de todo, al conocerlo bien había resultado ser una persona simpática. Le agradeció con la mirada, por acompañarla en ese momento tan importante para ella, era un gran amigo. Se sorprendió ante su pensamiento.

La música comenzó a sonar, y ahí estaba ella, enfrente de todo Hogwarts, con un micrófono acompañándola, haciendo su deseo realidad. Ahora la impaciencia le embriagaba hasta los poros, necesitaba comenzar, pero debía esperar a su tono para empezar a cantar… Y entonces, esperando, lo vio. Acompañado de aquella rubia tan despreciable, "_Ramera_" pensó. Ella siempre había perseguido al ser que se encontraba a su lado, sujetándola por un brazo.

Ese maldito y petulante rubio.

No quería mirarlo, e inconscientemente, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. No estaba consciente de cómo le estaba mirando y de si cualquiera que la viera tomara cuenta de aquello. Más sus miradas chocaron.

Entonces… llegó su tono.

**What do you do… when you know something's bad for you..**

**But you still can't let go...?**

Y comenzó a recordar...

_Su mirada chocó fuertemente con la de el, sus ojos grises hacían en ella sensaciones que no podía describir. Predijo en sí que sus mejillas se tornarían en unos cuantos segundos del mismo color que sus cabellos. ¿Que hacia ella alli, con el enemigo¿Qué maldita coincidencia los mandó a ambos a quedar en la misma sala¿Cómo rayos Draco Malfoy pudo entrar en la sala multiusos al igual que ella¿Acaso deseaban ambos lo mismo en ese momento? Una cama para pensar, para sufrir, para llorar y delirar… Para olvidar. _

**I was naive, your love was like candy…**

**Ar****tificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping...**

Aún sentía aquella penetrante mirada frente a ella... A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo recordaba como si estuviera sucediendo… lo sentía…

"_No preguntes…" fue lo único que logró escuchar desde los finos labios del rubio. ¿Finos¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?_

"_Tengo derecho… ¿no?" Ante nada era su orgullo… su ímpetu, su dignidad, aunque frente a el… comenzara a derretirse._

_No recibió más respuesta que una indescriptible mirada departe del chico._

**Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed…**

**I was prey in your bed and devourded completely...**

Temía cada palabra que cantaba... temía cada recuerdo… temía lo que seguía…

"_¿Quieres jugar, eh, Weasley?" maléfica y maldita la sonrisa que adornó el rostro del rubio._

_Sintió un leve escalofrío¿Qué rayos estaba pasando¿Era un sueño¿Una broma, quizás? No estaba nada segura… Más…_

"_Juego" Y la misma sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Draco Malfoy, se posó en el fino rostro de Ginevra Weasley._

**And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let ****go...**

**All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'...**

Y aquel miedo que hace un verso atrás la había inundado, se esparcía ya de nuevo… invadiéndola…

"_Solo por esta vez admitiré lo irresistible que eres" Se lamió los labios de una manera completamente seductora, la chica estaba que se derretía. Draco Malfoy le había dicho… solo por esta vez… que le era irresistible. _

_Qué podía decir ella… tan solo al estar a solas con el, a un metro de distancia, le provocaba una lujuria que ella no podía controlar…_

_Y entonces logró captar que aquel metro de distancia se había reducido a dos centímetros…_

**I hate to show that I lost control**

**Cause I, I keep going right back...**

**To the one thing that I need...**

Percibía como un semblante de sufrir se posesionaba de su rostro... pero al menos, podía gritarlo…

_Sentía su respiración, y al segundo sentía sus manos deslizándose por sus débiles brazos, suavemente, provocando sensaciones aún más grandes que la lujuria. _

_Sabía lo que venía, un beso desesperado, apasionado. Al recibirlo tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos, profundizando la reciente acción. Era increíble sentir como uno de los chicos más cotizados de Hogwarts exploraba tus labios, tu boca, tu lengua, tu paladar. Poco a poco comenzaba a decaerse, tras las caricias sutiles que le proporcionaba el chico. _

_Entonces sintió la necesidad de corresponderle tales acciones que le hacían reventar. Dirigió una mano hacia el rubio cabello del chico, enredando sus dedos en el. Mientras que con su otra mano, simplemente acariciaba su torso… Quería más…_

_Y tras desabotonar camisas, blusas, desabrochar pantalones, rasgar faldas, tirar corbatas, tirar zapatos… Tuvo todo lo que quería._

_Y entonces comprendió… por qué la habitación se había abierto también para el…_

_Porque era lo que ella necesitaba… para olvidar. _

**To walk away**** from...**

**Yeah…**

Volteó a su derecha... sentía la esencia del rubio, sentía sus caricias nuevamente mientras expresaba a gritos su dolor… No volvería a tener sus caricias… ¿O si? …

_Caminaba muy feliz por los pasillos del castillo… Pero algo confundida. Aún estaba aturdida por las caricias… por los besos del rubio la noche interior. El había despertado una pequeña llama en ella, que le proporcionaba diversión, y un leve cosquilleo que aún no lograba identificar._

_Divisó a lo largo del pasillo una figura delgada, ojos esmeralda y cabello azabache. Que extraño era no inmutarse notoriamente como lo hacía antes. Agradeció nuevamente a la habitación multiusos y a las coincidencias… Sonrió suavemente al chico para luego percibir una figura aún más atractiva enfrente de ella… a unos pocos metros. Un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos de hielo le guiñó el ojo notoriamente. Ella sabía, o creía el significado._

_Definitivamente esa noche volvería a la sala multiusos._

**I need to get away from you, I need to walk away from you…**

**Get away, walk away, walk away...**

Se maldijo al recordar lo estúpida, pero realmente estúpida, que fue…

_Corrió hacia el tercer piso, corría desesperada, lo necesitaba. Tras ya más de ocho visitas se había hecho una adicción para ella. Como el tabaco, como la droga… Necesitaba de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus susurros, de sus murmullos… Era un juego, lo sabía. Pero un juego del que no podía desprenderse, un juego de adictos, un juego lleno de pasión y lujuria._

**I should have known that I was used for amusement. **

**Couldn't see t****hrought the smoke,**

**It was all an illusion...**

Estiró su cuello de mala gana, sin embargo, estaba cada segundo más aliviada… Sonrió para si misma al recordar cuán acaramelados eran los besos de su antiguo acompañante…

_El fuego de la chica contrastaba con el frío pero apasionado cuerpo del rubio. Eran el uno para el otro en ese momento. Las caricias no cesaban. El adoraba escuchar su nombre entre los dulces pero a la vez salvajes suspiros de la pelirroja. No necesitaba más, ya se le hacía costumbre admitir lo exquisita que era su acompañante, era costumbre aceptar que el también había caído en el vicio, en el juego. Le encantaba, como nada, hacer arder a la pelirroja._

_Esa noche no sería la excepción. _

**Now I've been licking my wounds, but th****e venom seeps deeper…**

**We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner...**

Sujetó su cabeza con la mano desocupada, se embelesaba recordando las noches de pasión que había tenido, junto a el… Pero…

_No había podido resistir… no, no hasta la noche, ahora se hacía tortura para ella… Necesitaba más, y sabía donde encontrarlo. Se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch, sabía que el entrenamiento de las serpientes había terminado hace una media hora. Pero después de tanto tiempo juntos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el se tomaba una ducha de mínimo una hora para relajarse…_

_Y sin duda se dirigió a los vestidores de los Slytherin, nadie la vería, estaba segura de que nadie más que el y ella se encontraban ahí…_

_Sonrió al encontrarse con el tenue sonido del agua correr, y siguiendo tal ruido llegó a su meta. A su paraíso. No quiso asustarlo, así que procurando no ser descubierta, se desabotonó la blusa silenciosamente y se bajó la falda. Los zapatos ya no se hacían presentes ni tampoco sus calcetas… Solo en ropa interior. Procuraba sacársela cuando…_

"_¿Te ayudo?"_

_Ahí estaba… aquel rubio que le hacía perder la cabeza, que la descontrolaba de una manera imposible de creer. Empapado, desnudo, detrás de ella, agarrándola con sus fuertes y mojados brazos por la cintura. Se dejó llevar, simplemente, hasta la ducha…_

_Momentos más tarde todo Hogwarts comentaba y se preguntaba porqué Ginevra Weasley traía toda su ropa interior traslucida, y notoriamente mojada…_

**Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache**

**I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiedin' for a cure...**

Sus recuerdos se asimilaban al sudor que se estaba haciendo presente en su cuerpo... Mientras cantaba…

_Ahora el no podía, no soportaba… necesitaba tenerla una vez más… antes del atardecer. Era capaz de aceptarlo, era imposible continuar sin ella… aunque fuera una Weasley, aunque fuera una traidora a la sangre, aunque fuera amiga del cara rajada, aunque fuera una simple pobretona… Era completamente irresistible. _

_No logró asimilar cómo llegó tan rápido a su habitación, tomó su capa invisible –cortesía de su padre- y fue en busca de ella… y de la pasión que la acompañaba a cada momento._

_En la cena se rumoreaba que se habían oído suspiros muy comprometedores en un aula de las mazmorras. _

**Every step I take leads to one mistake…**

**I keep going right back to the one thing that I need...**

Sonrió y abrió los ojos, topando su mirada con la de un rubio completamente sorprendido. No percibió que éste ya no era acompañado tan adjuntamente a esa rubia decrépita de Parkinson…

_Los tragos hacían su efecto. La celebración de un mes de pasión se hacía presente en el lugar. Podía percibirse la altitud de la temperatura entre el calor que hacía en el lugar y el calor que irradiaban los dos cuerpos. Ambos, riéndose a carcajadas. Qué noche más entretenida._

_El efecto del licor relamía cada esquina de sus cuerpos, saboreando con excitación, provocando con deseo. Estaban ebrios, y eso nadie lo podía negar ni a kilómetros._

"_Ginevra" mencionó el rubio entre risotadas…_

"_Dime Draco" aún podían hundirse las palabras de la chica entre carcajadas._

"_Te amo" _

…_Una carcajada por parte de los dos inundó el lugar, una con ganas, una realmente merecida carcajada._

_Más, poco a poco se fue opacando, hasta llegar a un silencio que solo lograba ser interrumpido por dos miradas interrogantes… Ya no eran miradas seductoras, ni provocativas… Eran profundas miradas._

_Poco a poco, en silencio, ambos rostros fueron acercándose, y quedando a un centímetro de distancia… el rubor de ebriedad que cada uno poseía en sus rostros tomó un color más carmín aún… _

_Por primera vez no era lujuria, por primera vez no era pasión, por primera vez no era provocación, no era tentación… Por primera vez se besaban con ternura, no con deseo; por primera vez se besaban con dulzura. Por primera vez se besaban… con amor._

_Y se dice que esa misma noche momentos después se escuchó una voz femenina diciendo algo similar a "Yo también…"_

**Oh, I can't mend**** this torn state I'm in**

**Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve...**

No había más que sufrimiento...

_Ya hacían tres días en los que ninguno de ambos se dirigía la palabra… No era enojo, no era fastidio ni aburrimiento. _

_Era miedo. Miedo a admitir o siquiera pensar que los tragos simplemente ayudaron… a rescatar la verdad, la realidad._

_Aunque el deseo de ambos era enorme, aunque añoraban cada segundo sentir el calor del otro, se estremecían al sentir que esa lujuria no estaba sola. Era acompañada por un cosquilleo… Y no cualquier cosquilleo…_

_Muchas veces se encontraban en el pasillo, cómplices miradas se hacían presentes en sus rostros acompañadas siempre de un tono carmín en sus mejillas. Muchas veces miradas de nerviosismo, otras, de desesperación. Era un juego que no podían parar, y el alentarlo y darle un tiempo les estaba haciendo más mal de lo que imaginaban…_

_Miedo, miedo a admitir o siquiera pensar que los tragos simplemente ayudaron… a sacar a flote al amor._

**The pain of this sl****ow burn**

**And everywhere I turn, **

**I keep going right back to the one thing that I need...**

Lo deseaba, en ese mismo momento, en el escenario, deseaba ser suya... Sin embargo… ella sabía… ella no podía…

_Una semana, una tortura. Muchas veces una ansiedad terrible apetecía el paladar de la pelirroja, cada segundo una desesperación invadía los labios el rubio. Ya no podían más._

_Sus esperanzas habían acabado, pero ella bien sabía que… le gustaba ese lugar. Al igual que hace un mes y una semana atrás, corrió hacia la sala multiusos, solamente había cambiado una cosa._

_La petición._

"_Deseo un lugar en donde pueda pensar… Y encontrar la respuesta" _

_Una puerta se abrió ante ella… Y se sentó en una fina cama que yacía en la pared en donde habitaba una fina y gran ventana, que abarcaba mucho lugar. Podía observar las estrellas y la luna llena que adornaba el cielo. Se sumió entre dudas y suposiciones… hasta que lo escuchó._

_La manilla de la puerta giraba, lentamente. Mientras que el corazón de Ginny iba a un ritmo más rápido que la misma velocidad de la luz._

_Y supo._

_Los primeros cabellos rubios platinados se asomaron ante sus ojos, para luego continuar con lo que más le dolía, lo que más le ansiaba, lo que más le torturaba, lo que más amaba de el._

_Sus hermosos y grises ojos, su hermosa mirada._

_Corrió hacia el, lo abrazó fuertemente, no le importaba nada más, esa era la respuesta. Ya no era miedo, ya todo era aceptable. El rubio no dudo un momento en abrazarle también, sufría tanto si no estaba a su lado, el también lo sabía._

_Se habían enamorado, y no del juego, entre ellos._

**To walk away from…**

**Yeah…**

No podía...

_Y allí estaban, besándose como locos apasionados en el vestidor de los jugadores de Quidditch de Slytherin. Contra la pared, desesperados. No tomaban en cuenta nada más que el dulce sabor de sus labios, de las suaves caricias de cada uno, del dulce aroma que irradiaban. Era un vicio, un vicio amoroso._

_Continuaron fundidos en un beso, un gran y enorme beso, un beso intenso, apasionado, salvaje. De un momento a otro ya se habían despojado de sus ropajes, ahora eran solo poseyentes de ropa interior. Las caricias aumentaban, los besos los aprisionaban… la pasión los deslumbraba con aquel exquisito paladar…_

_¡PLAF!_

_Se separaron al instante, y entonces, un vuelco gigante en sus corazones les indicó lo grave de la situación._

_Frente a ellos se encontraban gran parte de los jugadores de Slytherin, el Profesor Snape, la Profesora McGonnagal, el Profesor Flitwich y… su condena a muerte…_

_Lucius Malfoy_

**I need to get away from you, I need to walk away from you...**

**Get away, walk away... walk away...**

Terció sus ojos y su expresión facial, no quería seguir recordando…

_Corría por los pasillos del castillo nuevamente. Gruesas lágrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento se le asomaban por sus azulados ojos, sentía muy poca fuerza en sus piernas, en general, su cuerpo._

_Quería caer, quería caer para no volver a levantarse. Lloraba, lloraba por su gran error y la continuación de éstos, estos últimos dos meses. _

_Todo había sido una farsa, todo, absolutamente todo. Después de aquel incidente en los vestuarios de Quidditch, el rubio se había escondido, ocultado de ella._

_Lo único que había recibido de el había sido una noticia, que ni siquiera fue proporcionada por sus labios._

_Él se había comprometido, comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, la rubia decrépita y la ramera de todo Slytherin. Sin embargo, la chica con más dinero y riqueza de toda su casa._

_Mierda, todo eso era pura mierda. Al principio no podía creerlo, al principio no podía asimilarlo, pero ya con cada segundo, con cada espina que le atravesaba el corazón, logró comprenderlo._

_Para el era más importante seguir digno y con buena reputación que estar con ella… que le había dado todo, su cuerpo, su alma, su lujuria, su pasión, su corazón…_

_No volvería a pensar en el, nunca más…_

**Every time I try to grasp for air**

**I am smothered in despair**

**It's never over, over, oh, oh...**

No...

"_Déjame explicarte"_

"_No tienes nada que explicar"_

"_Claro que sí, Ginny, por favor…"_

"_Vete ¿Quieres? No tengo tiempo para alguien como tú"_

"_No me digas eso, tu sabes bien…"_

"_Yo se bien¿Qué, ah? Lo único que se bien es que no debería estar encerrada contigo en una de las aulas vacías de las mazmorras. Así que, si me disculpas"_

_La tomó sorpresivamente del brazo "No, no te disculpo"_

_Se jaló fácilmente "No estoy para soportar tu superioridad y tu petulancia, me largo, Malfoy…"_

"_Draco"_

"_Malfoy"_

"_Draco"_

"_No discutiré contigo, no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú, ya te lo dije"_

"_Ginny por favor… yo no quise, fue mi padre…"_

"_Otra vez te dejas llevar por las ordenes de tu padre¿No, Malfoy?"_

"_Draco"_

"_Ya me harté, déjame ir" Comenzó a andar tranquilamente hacia la salida, pero fue interceptada por el rubio._

"_Déjame explicarte, no te dejaré salir"_

**Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,**

**I let out**** a silent prayer...**

**Let it be over, oh...**

...No

"_El me comprometió a escondidas con Pansy, yo ni loco hubiera aceptado"_

"_Sabes que no creeré ninguna de tus sucias e hirientes palabras, Malfoy"_

"_Draco"_

"_Te voy a patear en donde no debo, eh"_

"_Ginevra, enserio, tu sabes que…"_

"_Qué"_

"_Que es a ti a quien amo…"_

**Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more**

...No...

"_No sigas con tus mentiras, Malfoy"_

"_Sabes que no lo son"_

"_Tu no me amas, solo juegas conmigo y con mi cuerpo"_

"_Deja de engañarte, Ginny…"_

"_El que me engaña aquí eres tú"_

"_Sabes que no es cierto"_

"_¿Cómo creerte? Después de todo…"_

"_¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"_

**Now what to do, my ****heart has been bruised**

**So sad but it's true, each beat reminds me of you**

¡No!

"_¿Y cómo puedes demostrarlo, eh, Malfoy?"_

"_Tu bien sabes cómo…"_

_Se estremeció al instante, era cierto, ella bien sabía cómo… Suspiró, se debilitaba…_

"_Me haces daño, Draco…"_

"_Sabes bien que es lo que menos quiero…"_

"_Entonces detente…"_

**It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go**

**All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my sufferin'**

¡¡No!!

"_Déjame amarte cada día, Ginny"_

"_Lo nuestro está prohibido, y bien lo sabes"_

"_Nadie tiene que saberlo…"_

"_¡Pero estamos destinados, Draco¡Esto no está bien!"_

"_¡Pero lo sentimos, Ginny! O acaso no sientes cosquillas cuando te toco…" Se acercó lentamente a ella…_

**I hate to show that I've lose control**

**Cause I, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need**

¡¡NO!!

"_¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO!"_

"_Admítelo de una vez, maldita sea..."_

_La chica se alejó unos pasos de Draco "No podemos…" Se quedó inmóvil_

_El chico se acercó más a ella, con pasos decisivos, hasta llegar enfrente de su figura, y susurrarle al oído… "Eres irresistible…"_

_Cayó, cayó una vez más_

**Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache**

**I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiedin' for a cure**

¡¡NO DE NUEVO!!

_Cayó en sus besos, cayó en sus caricias. Cayó en el amor, en la pasión. Cayó entre susurros, suspiros, murmullos… Cayó ante el… cayó ante Draco Malfoy_

_Una vez más_

**Every step I take leads to one mistake**

**I keep going right back to the one thing that I need**

Sus pensamientos le pasaban demasiado...

_Poco a poco sintió como la desnudez los invadía, sabía lo que significaba… Sabía qué pasaría…_

_Minutos después caía bajo la presión del cuerpo del rubio…_

**Oh, I can't men****d this torn state I'm in**

**Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve...**

Y ahí lo observaba... un mes después de toda su historia… que había comenzado como un juego cualquiera…

_Se sentía suya, era suya… solamente suya… susurraba su nombre entre suspiros para él, acariciaba con una dulzura increíble su cabello solo para el… Gritaba llena de pasión solo para él… Sin embargo… Ella sabía… que a pesar de tanto amor…_

**The pain of this slow burn**

**And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need**

Le dolía recordarlo ¡NO PODÍA!... Al frente… simplemente tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… LE DOLÍA.

…_Esa sería la última noche de lujuria, pasión y amor con Draco Malfoy._

**To walk away from…**

**Yeah.**

Derramó una pequeña lágrima, llena de todo el ahogo, toda la desesperación que había contenido todo este tiempo… Estaba limpia, se había desahogado… Solo necesitaba… terminar…

**Dying… oh…**

**I said…**

**Need to get away from you, need to walk away from you,**

**Get away, walk away, walk away…**

**Mmm…**

Lo miró nuevamente, necesitaba observarlo, necesitaba ver una vez más aquella máscara que el rubio contenía desde aquella noche, desde aquella última noche…

**Only thing I need to do...**

Siempre lo amaría, nunca lo negaría… El le pertenecía a ella, y ella le pertenecía a el. Aquel diminuto juego –al principio-. Aquel juego de pasión y olvido, se había transformado…

**Is walk away from you...**

En el gran juego del amor prohibido.

"No preguntes…"

"Tengo derecho… ¿no?"

"Debo asegurarte… que eres irresistible"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Draco?"

"Lo que quieras, Ginny, lo que quieras…"

"¿Por qué seguimos con este juego?"

"Porque ya no es un juego… ahora solo es…"

"Amor" murmuraron ambos al unísono.

_Y hasta el día de hoy, cuentan los ángeles. Que horas después del hermoso canto de la muchacha de cabellos de fuego, una increíble noche de pasión nunca antes vista se desató en un lugar… en donde solamente se pidió… tener el futuro._

_A pesar de que la muchacha sabía que debía marchar, algo más fuerte que su deseo de ser feliz la ató a su lado. Amor._

_No fue más pasión que amor, no fue más lujuria que dulzura. Dicen que a pesar de sus diferencias, aún yacen amándose cada noche, en un gran castillo el cual se denomina…_

…_Mansión M&W_

**FIN**


End file.
